Man Behind the Mask
by TTnHPlover
Summary: Starfire sneeks into Robin's room late one night to see the man behind the mask. very RobStar and cute if I do say so myself! If you don't like RobStar, don't read it, but flames accepted, I need a laugh!


Man Behind the Mask

by TTnHPlover

Starfire sat on the roof top, gazing at the milky way, in search of her home planet of Tameran.

The beautiful alien sighed, not being able to find the planet she sought. Instead of stargazing, Starfire decided to catch up on her thoughts.

They turned to her best friend, the one who had found her, lonely and cold on the bridge of Jump City on rainy night.

Starfire thought about Robin, and then her thoughts reared suddenly to his mask. She had always wondered what his eyes looked like, how they fit onto his already, in her opinion, perfect face.

Starfire got up and flew to Robin's room and hesitated a few seconds before opening his door and jumping aside incase of any traps or things like that. There was nothing.

Nothing happened, no alarms going off, no nets swooped down on her or pulled her towards the ceiling. Nothing. So, still cautiously looking around for secret traps, Star floated over to the Boy Wonder's full sized bed.

Starfire looked around a lot before getting to him, she wondered to herself if any of the other Titans had ever been in Robin's room before, or if she was the first.

When she finally got all the way to Robin's bed and found the part of the mask the pulled off, by feeling lightly over his face she made her eyes light up a softer green than normal, as to not wake up her sleeping prince.

Starfire started pulling the mask off and as it came peeled off she could see beautiful almond, almost Chinese like eyes.

Then the mask was off. Yet she felt very unfulfilled. She realized that sneaking to look at Robin's eyes was not what she wanted to do, so she carefully placed the mask back on his face and flew out the door, only to turn around and knock.

Starfire stood outside the door, staring at the words "**ROBIN'S ROOM**" for two minuets before a very sleeping and possibly annoyed Robin opened the door, yawning loudly.

"Hey Star, umâ. I'm not sure how sleeping works on Tameran, but it's 3:00am and most normal people are sleeping right now." said Robin, trying not to sound rude, but wanting to go back to sleep. He stretched and his muscles flexed, he was wearing only his baggy black pajama bottoms. He yawned again, this time louder.

"No Robin, sleeping works the same on Tameran, it's just that I couldn't sleep." said Starfire, rubbing her arm.

Robin stepped aside and motioned for her to come in. Starfire hovered in and sat down on his bed. Robin sat next to the alien girl.

"What's bothering you Star?" he asked in a serious tone, but Starfire just shrugged.

"Well then is there anything you want to talk about?" asked the Boy Wonder.

"Your eyes." Starfire blurted out, then covered her mouth, embarrassed. Robin looked surprised for a second then grabbed the Tameranian's hand.

"Starfire, you don't know why I cover my eyes, do you?" Starfire shook her head, and Robin continued with a sigh. "Well my eyes change color with my emotions, and being me, I have to hide them, because if someone could just tell what I'm feeling, that would put me and a lot of people in danger.

"There are only two people now who know about my eyes. You and Raven, she met me before I got my mask, and then just wore a hood. And I know neither of you would ever tell." Robin finished.

"May I see them?" she requested, Robin nodded. He took off his mask to reveal those same almond shaped eyes she had seen, but his eyes were now very close to hot pink. Starfire understood at once what this meant. Starfire kissed Robin lightly on the lips and he blushed maroon and his eyes followed suit.

"So you know what pink means then" Robin said, now bright red.

Starfire just nodded and sighed as she said,

"My eyes would be pink right now too Robin, every time I look at you or think about you. I understand why you wear a mask," she said, unblushingly and kissed him again.

The two Titans walked arm in arm to the living room to watch the beautiful pink and orange sunrise, Robin without his mask for the first time in a year.

**(A/N: That was something I thought of, and I wanted to share it with you all, and I want to list all my reviewers from "Please Keep Playing, but my internet is not working, but you know who you are, and I LOVE YOU ALL so thanks so much, it made me happy, and want to right more, and if any of you are also writers, then tell me about your story and I'll try to find time to read it and review it!)**


End file.
